Letters to North Korea
by Dr.PirateNinjaKBE
Summary: Send your letters to my OC,North Korea.Please keep it T rated.
1. Chapter 1

Ahnyoung! It's me ,North Korea. I've seen other countries getting letters ,so now I will too. Send me your letters and I will answer as soon as possible. Please try to keep a T rating. I'M LOOKING AT YOU FRANCE AND ROMANO! Sorry about that, any who start sending letters!

~North Korea

**Send those letters peeps! North Korea is a girl, incase you were wondering. OC's and fans of the show welcome**


	2. China

Ni Hao,

It has been a while, aru. How is your new leader?

From,

China

Aniki!

It certainly has! Too long in fact. Great Leader is fine. He hasn't done much, so it's kind of boring around here. It is exceptionally cold this year. How are you?

~North Korea

P.S. Happy New Year!


	3. Wisconsin

Dear Ms. North Korea

Hello it's me Wisconsin, one of America's daughters. I believe we spoke briefly at a meeting .I was the short girl with black hair and grey eyes. If you don't remember me, that's ok. A lot of people forget me; even my family forgets me sometimes. So how have you been doing lately? I hope you are doing well. Did you have a good holiday?

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent some of my home made fudge with the letter, hope you like it.

Dear Wisconsin,

Ah,yes. I think I remember you. You're very cute, much cuter than Alfred. I'm good. They recently turned my electricity back on. I had a nice holiday. I got some socks, some Pocky, and a new sweater. How about you?

~North Korea

P.S. The fudge was quite delicious. I sent you some instant kimchi.


	4. Philippines

A-ah, dear Ate (Big sister) North Korea,

A-ah, hello… it's been awhile, no? Well, after all these years our boss' finally agree upon being friends, so that's nice! South Korea has been coming to my house a lot lately; he even has his own ROOM, but no matter! I somewhat feel like his *cough* parent or something so I apologize if he is rude to you… and yeah… I hope we can be friends like our boss'! If Korea annoys you, please don't get mad. *dark aura* I'll just feel with him when he gets home

Signed,

Philippines (Piri)

Piri-tan~

It's been so long since I've seen you! I'm so glad we can be friends now. Don't worry, South Korea hasn't been bothering me lately. I'm going to see him soon, so if he's bothering_ you _then I will take care of him. How are you, Piri?

~North Korea


	5. South Korea

Hello north,

IT'S THE BETTER KOREA! ME, SOUTH DA-ZE!

I hope you don't plan to hurt me anytime soon! (Is a bit nervous)

Sincerely

Your "former"brother

South Korea

Ahnyoung brother!

Don't be silly. Everyone knows"NORTH KOREA IS BEST KOREA!" I certainly don't plan to hurt you, but I'm not sure about Great Leader. He doesn't tell me about most of what he does. Is it cold in the South?

~North Korea

P.S. We are still siblings and don't you forget it.


	6. Philippines 2

Ate North Korea~

I'm getting much better after the storm around Christmas. And you? Hm, Korea never bothers me. Infact, he acts rather strange! His face turns all red and he gets much shyer. Maybe when you see Korea-san, you could ask him why he acts so strange! You should come over sometime! My place is very warm but alittle rainy ^^

Signed,

Piri

Piri-tan~

That's good. I was worried about you. Hmmmmm, South usually doesn't act like that. I will look into it and tell you what I find out .That sounds wonderful! It is really cold here. Thank goodness it never snows. How are you doing?

North Korea~


	7. Wisconsin 2

North Korea

That's good I'm happy you remember me. T-thanks *blushing* I'm not that cute my dad isn't that that bad. That's good I'm glad for you. Well I got some sweatshirts and new collars to wear and I got some anime DVDs.

Wisconsin

P.S

That's good and thank you it's good but very spicy so I'll no eat it that much I'm not inclined twards very spicy things

Dear Wisconsin

Thank you! I remember you because of your yummy cheese and cute cows. I suppose, he's not ugly or anything. He's your dad? My dad is dead. That sounds like good presents.

~North Korea

P.S. I 'm sorry. I didn't think about not likeing spicy foods .Do you drink adult beverages?


	8. Wisconsin 3

North Korea

It's nothing really. Yea I suppose most people remember me for that if at all. Well I've not really though but I know a few nations that have crushes on him. Yes he's my dad well most if us states think of him that way. Ohh that's sad I'm so sorry for you loss. Yea they are my new collars are so cool I love the one with the steel spikes most that or the purple one.

Wisconsin

P.S

Its fine you didn't know I'll still use the I may prank Minnesota with them hehehe. Yes I do drink but nothing over strong

Dear Wisconsin,

Like who? Old man England? I see what you did there .Are you a gothic person?

~North Korea

P.S. That's hilarious! I sent you some vodka Russia gave me.


	9. China 2

Ni Hao,

Aiyah, the first thing you tell me is about your leader aru. *sigh* What a pain...

I'm fine aru.

From,

China

PS: You too.

Aniki!

Of course! You asked me what he was like, so I told you .I love you too! How are things at your house? What is the weather like?

~North Korea

P.S. Yong gave me $6.73. I bought a new blanket with it.


	10. Wisconsin 4

North Korea

Well yea he does but I think a few other nations have been checking him out. Yes I'm kind of a goth/punk type of person.

Wisconsin

P.S

Yea it was soo hilarious I've sent a vidio of her reaction. All right I've sent some of my home made fruit wine with hope you like it

Wisconsin,

I knew it! Like who? That's cool! How are you doing? What is the weather in Wisconsin?

~North Korea

P.S.~ Hahahahaha! So funny! Thanks for the wine. It was good. Is said fruit wine also known as corn water or moonshine?


	11. Philippines 3

Ate North Korea,

Aw, you worried about be? That's so… sweet 0/0 Yeah, it's strange that S. Korea acts so OOC because… like… I see him grouping Japan and China. ^^; well at least it's rather cute! I'm great, thanks for asking. It's just the usual, China threatens me with war, Ate Vietnam yells at me, Taiwan says that Korea's in love with me… yeah.

Sorry to take up your time,

Piri

Ps: sent some kimchi! S. Korea buys me this stuff but I don't like spicy stuff. ^^;

Piri-tan

I'm just glad you weren't hurt that bad. As a result of my studies, I concur with Taiwan. Congratulations. I don't care if I don't get food from him! I will give China a stern talking to. I will also talk to Vietnam. I thought that was what it was, but Taiwan is more knowledgeable about that kind of thing.

It's nothing

North Korea

P.S. Thank you! I love kimchi!


	12. New South Wales

Hey North Korea,

I'm New South Wales, one of Australia's kids. It's nice to meet you. How have you been?

New South Wales (Lachlan Paterson)

Hey yourself,

It's nice to meet you! I don't know your dad all that well, but he has an embassy in Pyongyang. I recently had to close my embassy in Canberra because of financial reasons. What is winter in Australia like?

North Korea(Im Min Soo)


	13. Wisconsin 5

North Korea

Yea it's too obvious. Well I thought I saw one of the Italy brothers but I could be wrong. Well right now it's snowy and cold out I hope it get warm soon. What's the weather like there?

Wisconsin

P.S

Yea it is. Your welcome I've sent more. Well some types are but the rest are just made out of various fruits besides wine grapes

Dear Wisconsin

Yeah really! I didn't expect that. Wait, yeah I did. I hope so too! It is really cold here. The daytime highest temperature is usually about 25 degrees Fahrenheit. How are you?

~North Korea

P.S. OOOOOHHHHHH! That's illegal! Just kidding! I do illegal stuff all the time.


	14. Philippines 4

Ate North Korea,

Hehe, thanks! And... you think? A-ah... don't worry! China can't touch me! Kuya America would have to help me, then S. Korea, and Europe. Then it would be ww3 against China over a collection of islands. Speaking of which, I think I heard somewhere that you like Kuya America. If you want, I could set you up! ^^

~Piri

(AN: i think i saw that somewhere before, if it's wrong then sorry!)

Piri-tan

You're welcome. Don't worry! He said he would not threaten you as often. That would not be good! Mayyyyybeee. That would be nice, but YOU HEARD NOTHING. He likes Yong-nim better are you doing?

~North Korea

P.S.-Nim means big brother. (AN: You know how rabid fangirls get. I think it's called Commieburger.)


	15. Wisconsin 6

North Korea

Yes it's a bit suprising and now that I think about it I think it was South Italy that was checking him out. Yea freezing here too it's usually around somewhere in the teens. I hate cool weather.

Wisconsin

P.S

Actualy it's only illegal if you sell it with out proper taxing on it but makeing it out of diffrent thing no it's not

Dear Wisconsin,

Yuck! I'll be sure to give him an earful about cheating on Spain. Sounds like no fun. At least it doesn't snow here. So do I. How are you doing?

~North Korea

P.S. Oh. I don't know anything about laws so…. It was good either way. Here we make something called soju. I might send you some if I can get my hand on it.


	16. New South Wales 2

North Korea,

It's nice to meet you too, everyones having money troubles at the moment so don't worry.

Um, winter in Australia can vary depending on where you are. It doesn't get below zero, so it's not very cold compared to most places. It only snows in a few places like my sister Australian Capital Territory's house. It's really dry, because we get most rain in summer. It can get really foggy around August.

What it like in your house?

NSW.

NSW,

That's good to hear. I mean, I don't want anyone to have money problems, but it's good to know I'm not the only one. Sounds like good weather to me. Here it is hot and rainy in the summer and extremely cold and dry in the winter. We get light snowfall from Siberia sometimes, but I noticed that most places don't have much snow this year. Do you have a lot of siblings?

~North Korea

P.S. I talked to your dad yesterday. He said you were very talkative.


	17. Philippines 5

Ate North Korea,

Are you tsundere? Cuz if you are… then it would seem you like America. But, whatever. You know these crazy fangirls, always paring us up with every nation out there. If not America- then who? I can soooo help! And hey, if there are any other couples (yaoi/yuri) you like, I'll try my best to set them up!

Later,

Piri (AN: Yeah, I'm one of those fangirls who love parings! And, what paring do you like with N. Korea?)

Piri-tan

I am not a tsundear! I might like America, but he likes my brothers better. Yeah, really. Someone should pair everyone x everyone. The bigger question is who do you want to date? I like to play matchmaker too.

~North Korea (AN: I heart crack pairings .Yaoi gives me the creeps. I usually do RusNK or twincest in the style of rin x len except south x north korea.)


	18. Seborga

Dear North Korea,

Ciao ciao!~ Its-a me! Seborga! :D Im the fratello of Italy & Romano~

It is nice to meet you, signoria! Iam also-a writing letters to meet new people so im wondering...would you like to be amici with me?

-smiles- I-I promise i'll be a good friend! xD

Con Amore,

Principato di Seborga~

((hello! xD its nice to meet you ahahaha

I also do a letter fic for seborga here :3 but ur the first person I actually wrote a letter to in their reviews x33))

Seborga~

Hi there! I think they might have mentioned you once or twice. It's nice to meet you too! I'm answering letters to improve my English. That would be cool. I don't have many friends. I don't doubt that. Where is Seborga located? A friend of mine is Malta. Do you know her?

사랑으로

Democratic People's Republic of Korea

(AN: Nice to meet you too. I have 3 letter fics and am constantly replying to others. All three are OC'S of mine. Malta, Mexico, and North Korea are all girls. Hetalia needs more women!)


	19. Philippines 6

Ate North Korea,

So... you DO like America! I'm sure I can change that! Leave it to me! Hehe. W-Who do I like? Um... well, I might kinda like... *mumbles* Hong Kong. B-but if I told South Korea he would throw a fit. Plus, *mumbles* Hong Kong hates my guts.

Later, Piri

(AN: Crack Parings are awesome! Hehe twincest is so cute! I'm always doing HKPH or SKPH and Pirichu alittle...)

Piri-tan

I said Maybe! *mumbles* I do… Tehehe. I think you would be cute together. I would handle South Korea. I don't think he _hates_ you. You know how in like 1st grade if a boy liked a girl, he would pull her hair and tease her?

~North Korea

(I kno right? Those are cute pairings too. My friend gave me the prompt for one of my stories. It's NK x England.)


	20. Wisconsin 7

North Korea

Wait don't be to hasty I only saw them from the back and I'm not that good at telling them apart unless there speaking or I'm looking at them from the front. Well if it's not freezing cold you can have some fun in the snow it's just dressing warm enough to do so. Yea I prefer spring/fall weather not too cold not too hot.

Wisconsin

P.S

That's all right the laws here can be a bit confusing sometimes I'm glad you liked it. I just Google what that is it sounds good I'd be thankful for some when you can get it.

Dear Wisconsin,

OK. I wasn't really gonna tell him. I'm not that mean. I can't tell them apart either. Well, until one of them opens their mouth. One is always cussing and the other talks like a complete ditz. We don't get snow here, because it's the dry season in winter. Playing in the snow sounds fun though. I like spring best. It is the rainy season in summer. Too wet for my tastes.

North Korea

P.S. We have a lot of rules too, but no one ever obeys them. It's like vodka only a little sweeter. I'll get Yong to give mesome, it is relatively cheap in the south, but pretty expensive in the north and the states.


	21. New South Wales 3

North Korea,

It's stinking hot and rainy in summer here too. Out in the never-never you get days that are 45C and 100 humidity. This summer it rained everyday for three weeks in Sydney. Your weather sounds less chaotic.

Yeah I have a few siblings mt brothers are Western Australia, Northern Territory and Victoria (Vic and I don't get on very well) and my sisters are Queensland, Tasmania, South Australia and Australia Capital Territory. What about you do you have a lot of siblings?

Yeah dad does say I give him a brain ache with all my talking, he also says I could talk underwater with a mouthful of wet cement.

New South Wales

~NSW

Wow! It doesn't get quite that hot here. It usually is about 30 degrees in August and -10 in January. It hasn't rained that much this year but we usually get typhoons. A couple years back we had really bad flooding. And a few days before my birthday, no less.

You have a lot of family! I have 6 brothers, 3 sisters, a dad (deceased) , and an aunt and uncle(also deceased). Everyone is older than me except South Korea. We're twins but he's still a few minutes older than me.

He said the same thing to me only it was mouth full of marbles.

~North Korea


	22. Philippines 7

Ate North Korea,

Excuse me a moment, *walks out of room, fangasms, comes back* I could help! Hm... you think? 0/0 I feel like S. Korea's mom, so it would be like if i dated my son, that would be weird. Haha, yeah, he calls me 'maid' and 'pig' and such... lol that's why I call him "eyebrows jr.!" But after the bus accident he just started ignoring me... hey, I stabbed the dude to death, I should at least get some credit.

Later, Piri

(AN: I think I read that one, the one with Sealand? That was so cute~)

Piri-nuna

What was that all about? YOU WILL TELL NO ONE MKAY? Ew, that would be weird. Ugh! He always acts so high and mighty. You killed someone?

~North Korea


	23. Wisconsin 8

North Korea

Yea that would be really mean but interesting to watch the results too. I'm glad I'm not the only one. Yes they are clear opposites when they speak. Ohh I see that's a shame. You could come over some winter and we could go do some outdoor activities like snowboarding or skiing perhaps a snowball fight. For us spring has more rain than summer but I guess it varies a bit. Rain is ok I just don't like it when I'm sleeping make a loud noise on my roof it's annoying.

Wisconsin

P.S

Ohh I see hehe a bit rebellious huh. That's interesting I can't wait to try some. That's good I wouldn't want you to pay too much on something for me.

Dear Wisconsin,

He may not seem like it, but he's really quite sensitive. I'm glad the dumb one doesn't run through my yard. I visited Switzerland and he came through like 5 times in a week. That sounds awesome! We really only have 2 seasons, winter or summer.

~North Korea

P.S. Well, it's sort of like, we will kill you if we find you doing this but we don't really watch you. I finally got Yong to smuggle me some. I sent it with this letter.


	24. New South Wales 4

North Korea,

Typhoons? That's gotta suck, Queensland gets hit by cyclones almost every year. Its flooding in the north of my state this year, but again that's pretty normal.

Flooding on your birthday, that's really crappy. I hope everyone was alright. It hasn't been so hot this year, actuality its only 18c at the moment. That's what we normally have in winter.

You've got a big family too. Unfortunately some people think Vic and I are twins, even though he's 62 years younger then me!

Dad's been running his mouth about me again, he has a tendency too do still speaks like a convict, doesn't he.

NSW

NSW

They only happen once or twice every few years. The real danger is flooding. We are also on a big fault but we don't have many earthquakes, unlike my neighbors Japan and China.

Tell me about it. It is right around normal here about 60 for the day's high. Winter is long, cold, and dry and summer is short , hot, and rainy. Summer comes out of the blue.

Do you look alike? My brother and I are a few minutes apart but he's the older twin.

I don't know? I haven't met many convicts

~North Korea


End file.
